Their Dance
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: This is a one-shot pre-series fic. Rain was sent to England for boarding school to get away from her memories of Domon. Domon has traveled with Master Asia there for the 12th Gundam Fight. Their lives are like a dance and fate has decided to let them danc


Disclaimer: I don't own Ggundam.  
  
Life was like a dance for them. Sometimes the steps were easy and other times they were hard. For a while they had danced together, helping each other along the way. But fate had pulled them apart. He went one way, and she went another. But for a short time fate, once again, let them dance together. This is the story of that brief moment in their lives.  
  
Rain sat there with a large group of her friends. They were hanging out in a small park in London, lots of kids from her boarding school went there. Rain was holding a letter and several girls were reading over her shoulder. They were sitting on a large boulder near a small pond. A box sat open next to the boulder.  
  
"Are you really close to this guy?" a petite blond named Cindy asked Rain.  
  
"Kyoji has always been like an older brother to me," Rain explained to her friend. "He always sends me something for my birthday and other holidays."  
  
"So that means that you don't like him, you know as a boyfriend I mean," Lori asked her.  
  
Rain chocked back a laugh. "Kyogi? Oh my gosh! No way! I could never think of him as more than a brother. Oh wait, you like him don't you?"  
  
Lori blushed tucking a stray lock of her long black hair behind her ear. "Well he is pretty cute," she said looking away from her friends over towards the river.  
  
Suddenly some of the boys from their group pulled water guns and started spraying everyone. Rain folded up her letter and grabbed the box that was lying at her feet. She ran towards the shelter of the woods. A boy named Jason followed her. She looked over her shoulder and saw his fast approaching. She screamed and dropped her box. She tried to go back for it but Jason was coming to quickly. She ran into the cover of the woods quickly moving through the trees. Jason lost sight of her and turned around intending to find a new victim. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Domon wandered around through the woods. Master Asia had told him that he could spend the day sightseeing. He wasn't that interested in all of London's historic landmarks so he wandered into a park near their hotel. Master was in London for the Gundam Fight, and Domon had to go with him.  
  
He heard a girl shriek happily. Two sets of footsteps were quickly approaching his position. Then there was only one set of footsteps. He turned to walk away when he felt a sudden impact that knocked him to a ground. A pretty girl was sitting on his lap. There was something strangely familiar about her. He just couldn't place where he had seen her before.  
  
The girl looked at him shocked. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she cried. She tried to stand up and winced as she put weight on her right ankle. Tears flooded her crystal blue eyes. She did manage to move herself off his lap. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Rain looked at the boy she was now sitting next to. She quickly wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Rain nodded her head. She tucked a stray lock of her brown her back behind her ear and looked towards the direction she had come from. Suddenly she heard voices calling her name.  
  
"I'm over here!" she called out to them. Several boys and girls entered the clearing where she was sitting.  
  
"Rain are you alright?" Jason asked her looking worried.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle but other than that I'm fine," she assured her friends. Two of the boys came over and helped her stand. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Domon looked at the girl shocked. "What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Rain," she told him slightly confused. "Why?"  
  
"Rain it's me," he told her, "Domon."  
  
She looked at him shocked. Her eyes widened with surprise. She hobbled over to him to get a closer look. "It's really you," she whispered. "Oh Domon!" Rain threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again. I thought you were gone forever." Silent tears rolled down Rain's cheeks.  
  
Domon looked rather shocked at first. Affection hadn't been part of his training with Master Asia. He had been taught to live with showing very little emotion. Rain's outburst had surprised him a great deal. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her small waist hugging her back.  
  
"Domon what are you doing?" Master Asia asked sternly. Domon quickly released Rain with such abruptness she might have fallen if Jason hadn't been there to catch her.  
  
Domon looked back at Rain for a moment and then left with Master. He had let his emotions get to him. He had to learn how to be tough like Master. Affection led to weakness and weakness led to defeat. He could not be defeated at any cost.  
  
Rain watched Domon leave with a heavy heart. She hadn't gotten to tell Domon that he was still her best friend. She had longed to tell him that for six years. She had slowly learned to accept the fact that he was gone but she couldn't replace him no matter how hard she tried. He was a part of her heart. That would never change.  
  
So once again they parted ways. Each wishing they had just had a few more minutes in each other's company. There were so many things that had gone unsaid for so long. Yet both were certain that they had seen each other for the last time. Life was their dance, and so far none of the steps had been repeated. Heaven would have to be the place where they were reunited. If only they knew what the future had in store for them. If only they knew of the time when they would be able to dance together. 


End file.
